


[FANVID] Calling you away

by samspiesonyou



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, London, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: After a quarrel and a truce, Crowley and Aziraphale get a very unusual prophecy.





	[FANVID] Calling you away

**Author's Note:**

> The video was made for Team Good Omens 2019 at Fandom Battle on diary.ru


End file.
